YSJI Vampire Knight 2: Different kinds of vampires
by Yui-Chans Corner
Summary: What happens when the night class meet a "different" kind of vampire? And what happens when the chairman gets invited to the interview show too! Read and find out!


All the characters mentioned in this story, belong to there rightful owners! NOT ME!!!

___________________________________________________________________________________

Alright!!! Welcome everybody, to the......."Yui-chans SUGOI-JANAI interviews" show!!! Im your host, Yui Suzumiya!  
And today we are going to have some very special guests!! Please welcome the one and only..... ZERO KIRYU FROM VAMPIREK NIGHT!!! (CLAP!! ;P) And please keep on reading, cuz we are gonna have more guests later on!!

Me: Okay, Zero-san! Can I call you Zero-san? Whatever, I am so happy to see you here agian on my show!!

Zero: ......The last time I was here, you brought out that damn Kuran......

Me: And the last time you were here, you almost choked me. But today Kaname-sama wont be here,  
insted we are going to have a new guest from another show!! Isnt that great Zero-san?!

Zero: ......If I almost choked you the last time I was here, why do you keep inviting me on to your show?.......

Me: BECUASE, Kaname-sama isnt here today, so theres no need to worry! (for me that is....) Unless you like choking people.......o.0

Zero: .....No, you just got on my nerves that day.

Me: O.O .......Okay, moving on. So, Zero-san whats you fav-

Zero: And your brother was a bitc-

Me: O-KAY!! I know my brother is a bi- I mean idiot.....Thas why I try not to bring him out on the show that much. Maybe I can use him as security......hmm......

Zero: With thoes chicken legs that he has, nobody will want him as security. they'll crush him for sure.

Nat: I HEARD THAT!!! *walks on to stage* A-HA!! Blood-sucker.....we meet agian!

Me: HEY! Dont be coming out here on my stage droping chip crumbs all over the place!!

Zero: I AM NOT A BLOOD-SUCKER!!! KURAN IS!!

Nat: Oh, really? Then whats that red stuff you vampires drink? Its obviously not BIG RED!!

Me: I WILL NOT LET THIS HAPPEN TO MY SHOW AGIAN!!! Nat, off the stage.....NOW!!!!

Nat: Oh, fine!!......But I will be back!!

Me: WHATEVER!! Ahem, now then Zero-san my apologies for my brothers stupidity. I hope your not upset?

Zero: Whats "Big red"?

Me: Uh.....Its a soda, why do you ask? o.0

Zero: What does "Big red" have to do with blood?

Me: Um.......how should I know? Heheh.....anyways, Zero-san what do you think about the chairman?!

Zero: Psycho.

Me: O.O Okay, can you explain a bit more how you feel about the chairman please?

Zero: Psycho, lunatic, crazy, person who pretends to be a father of other kids he doesnt know!!!

Nat: GASP!! THE CHAIRMANS A PEDOPHILE!!!!! Hey, everybody Im back!

Me: GET OFF MY STAGE!!!

Zero: Yeah, I second that!

Me: Whatever! Okay everyone, lets bring out the chairman so he can clear up everybodys heads.  
Please welcome Kaien Cross!

Chairman: Hellooo eveyone~!! Im SSOOOOO happy to be here!!! *sha lala, sha lala* Oh, Kiryu-kun!! How's my son doing?!

Zero: I AM NOT YOUR SON!!!

Chairman: Now Zero, why would you say something like that? *sobs*

Zero: YOU ARE NOT MY REAL FATHER!!

Chairman: Yes, but people dont know that! There is no way people will think Im not your real father!

Zero: ......I look nothing like you!!

Me: Um.......excuse me......THIS IS MY SHOW!! NOT THE MAURY SHOW!!

Chairman: Oh, Speaking of look-a-likes, who do I look like to you Zero-kun?!

Nat: A PEDOPHILE!!!

Me: SHUT UP!!

Zero: You look like that gay dude in the anime "Loveless"!! And Im sure suzumiya-san agrees with me, right?!

Me: I have nothing against gay dudes!! o.0

Zero: Oh, come on!! You honestly dont think he doesnt look like that guy from Loveless?!?!

Me: I. KNOW. NOTHING!!!! Wait.....how do you know about Loveless Zero-san? 0.o

Zero: ..................

Nat: They look like twins!! They honestly look like twins!!!

Me: WHATEVER!!

Nat: No, no, no Yui its "Whataburger"!! ;P

Me: Will you shut up?!?! ANYWAY I-

Nat: No, no Yui!! Its "Subway"- *BOOM*

Me: Ahem! Now then, Cross-san, may I call you Cross-san?

Chairman: Oh, Sweetheart, you can just call me "father"!! *o*

Me: hell no. Okay CROSS-SAN, what do you like to do when your at home?

Chairman: I LOVE COOKING!!! AND CUTE THINGS!!! And I also like going shopping with my children!  
Infact, why dont you come to Cross academy for a visit and I'll cook A bunch of new dishes for you!!

Zero: *Leans over and whispers in my ear* Say "no" so he can shut up.

Me: *leans back and whispers to Zero* I cant say that! It will break his heart!

Zero: ......Thats the point......

Chairman: So what do you think Yui-chan?!?!

Me: Oh my, look at that, your times up Cross-san! Now lets bring out Some other guests to the show!! Please welcome Ichijo Takuma, Kain Akatsuki, Aidou Hanabusa, Rima Toya, Shiki Senri and Ruka Souen!!

Zero: Great........

Chairman: *sobs* YUI-CHAN!! WHAT DO YOU THINK?!?!?! YUI-CHAN!!!! *BOOM*

Zero: ......Wow....I cant belive you hit him......FINALLY!! I think I just found a new friend.

Me: Why, thank you Zero-san!!

Nat: NOOOOOOOO!!!! MORE BLOOD-SUCKERS!!!!! LORD WHY??!!?!?!?!!! WHYYYYYY!!!??! *BAHM, BOOM*

Me: *cough* Ahem, now Please everyone take a seat if you will! Its an honor to have all of you here!! Who shall we interview first? Lest see.....How about Aidou-senpai?!

Nat: I.....see....stars!! Ooooh, so pretty!!!

Aidou: I cant say anything.....

Me: Why not?

Rima: Kaname-sama black-mailed Aidou, and told Aidou that if he says anything bad about him, he is going to slap him when he gets home.

Aidou: NOOOOO!!! DONT SAY THAT!! NOW KANAME-SAMA IS GOING TO SLAP ME!!!

Chairman: Oh, come now Aidou-san! Kaname-sama would never do that!

Aidou: YES HE WOULD!!!! You dont know how he is when hes mad......HES EVIL!!!!

Ruka: How dare you say that about MY Kaname-sama!?!?!

Kain: Just by saying that, we all know that Kaname-sama is going to slap Aidou......HARD.

Shiki: Yes......he might even use his vampire powers this time......

Ichijo: Ooohh!! Im going to film it!! And then when we grow older, we can watch it and laugh about it!!!

Me: I would LOVE to see that!!

Aidou: NOOOOOOOO!!!!!!! If Kaname-sama keeps slaping me, It will look like Im wearing make up for the rest of my life!!!!!!

Ruka: At least be happy that Kaname-sama is trying to make you look pretty!!! You ungreatfull FOOL!!

Zero: Ruka, why dont YOU let Kuran slap- I mean give you a make over too?!

Ruka: Kaname-sama doesnt give me make overs cuz he KNOWS I look good.

Rima: With Aidou wearing make-up, that would be one more girl in the night class.

Nat: ....is it just me, or did you notice we are in a room full of VAMPIRES?!?!?!?!

Me: Alright then, lest skip over Aidou-senpai, and interview Aidou's cousin, Kain-san!!! So Kain-san, what would you like to be you grow up?

Kain: To serve Kaname-sama. That is all.

Nat: Oh, come on! Look at you! You look like one of thoes bad boys who like to drive mortorcycles!! You know "VROOM VROOM!! WOOO! OUT OF THE WAY BITCH!! WOO!" HAHA!! hehe...heh?

Everyone on the stage: O_O""

Me: Okay, moving on! Rima-san!! What would you like to be when you grow up?!

Rima: I like pocky.

Me: Yes I know, but WHAT would you like to be when you grow up?!

Rima: .......Pocky seller.....Pocky taster....

Me: o.0 Alright lets interview Shiki-san next! Shiki-san, what do you want to be when you grow up?!

Shiki: Hmm......

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~What Shiki wants to be when he grows up~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Shiki: Oh, Rima I love you so much~!!! Lets get married!!

Rima: Okay!! And can we have our wedding pocky themed?!

Shiki: Of course my dear!!

*2 months later*

Rima: Oh look at all this pocky!!! And its all MINE!!!! HAHAH!!! MINE!!!

Shiki: Rima, were about to get married.....will you forget about the pocky?

Rima: .....Oh, of course I'll share with you Shiki! You can have all the pocky you want too~!!

Shiki: ........Thats not what I was asking......

* 9 months later*

Some lady at the hospital: Congratulations!! Its a boy!!!

Rima: Im so happy!! Lets name him pocky-chan!!!

Shiki: How about we name him "Riki"?

Rima: .......Isnt it spelled "Ricky"?

Shiki: No, this name is half your name, and half my name! There for "Riki"!!

Rima: Okay!!! Riki-chan!!

* 3 years later*

Rima: Riki-chan! Do you know whats daddys first name?

Riki: ......Fee-fee!!

Rima: Hahaha! No,no sweatheart, its "Shiki"!

Riki: ........Kee-kee?

Shiki: Its okay son, just call me "daddy"~!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~End of Shiki's fantasy~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Me: Uh, Shiki-san?! Hello?!?!

Shiki: *Still thinking* .......Just call me "daddy"........

Me: WHAT?!?!?!?

Everyone els: O.O

Nat: SHIKI-SAN IS A PERVERT!!!! HAHAHA!!! AHAHAHA- *BOOM*

Me: What was that Shiki-san?.....0.o

Shiki: Nothing......and Im NOT a pervert.....you got it all wrong......

Chairman: Oh, Shiki-san wants to be an adoptive father like me too!!! How wonderfull!!!!

Zero: They wouldnt let a perverted guy adopt any kids......

Me: Okay, lets interview Ruka-san! So, Ruka-san what do you want to be whe-

Ruka: YOU IDIOTS!!! HAVENT YOU NOTICED WERE VAMPIRES!!! WE ARE ALREADY GROWN UP!!! WE HAVE BEEN GROWN-UPS FOR MANY YEARS!!!! WE JUST LOOK LIKE KIDS ON THE OUTSIDE!!!

Me: .........WOW!! Imagine how old Kaname-sama must be!!

Ruka: Oh, so now your calling Kaname-sama an old man?!?!?!

Nat: Ewwww! When you say it like that, it sounds like Kaname is perverted......

Zero: THATS BECUASE HE IS!!!!! Yuki! If your watching this, and I know you are, STAY AWAY FROM KURAN!!!

Aidou: OH!! I DIDNT KNOW KANAME-SAMA WAS A PERVERT!!!!

Ruka: HOW DARE YOU SAY THAT ABOUT KANAME-SAMA!!!

Zero: What ever happened to "your kaname-sama"?

Ruka: THATS RIGHT "MY" KANAME-SAMA!!! MINE!!!! ALL MINE!!!

Zero: thats right, you can have that damn kuran all to your self and yuki stays with me......hehe...heheh....

Kain: Now Kaname-sama is really going to slap you Aidou.

Rima: For sure........

Ichijo: Oh, so that explains why Kaname-sama always reads my manga after I was done reading it!

Zero: .......What kind of manga have you been reading? o.0

Aidou: NOOOOOO!!! KANAME-SAMA PLEASE FORGIVE ME!!!!!!

Chairman: Hmm......Im going to have a talk with Kaname-sama about domestic abuse towards Aidou-san......

Aidou: NNOOOOOOOO!!!!! YOU'LL JUST MAKE IT WORSE!!!!

Me: Aidou-san, you do know that this interview show is being filmed and Kaname-sama might be watching right?

Aidou: *sniff* Wha? What are you trying to say?

Me: .......HE KNOWS EVERYTHING!!!! BWAHAHAH!!!!!

Ichijo: Oh, great! That saves me the trouble of filming it myself! Do you mind giving me a copy Suzumiya-san?

Me: of coures not Ichijo-senpai!! You can even have 2 copys if you like!!

Aidou: *.*

Nat: .......Im bored.....

Me: Alright then, lets bring out another Vampire!!

Zero: You said you wouldnt bring out that kuran!!

Me: I know, and I promise I wont bring him out when your here Zero-san.

Rima: Then who is it? we are all here.....

Me: You dont know him. Thats becuase he is a surprize guest!! Everyone, please welcome.......EDWARD CULLEN FROM TWIGHLIGHT!!!!! YA!!!!

The night class: Yay.......wooohh......uhg.....*cough*

Nat: Hey!! Its that guy that looks like hes got glitter on!!!

Edward: ........What?

Me: Ignore him Edward, hes an idiot! Anyways, oh Edward its so nice to finally meet you!!!

Edward: Yes, yes its nice to meet you too.......who are you agian?

Me: IM THE HOST OF " YUI-CHANS SUGOI-JANAI INTERVIEWS" WITCH HAPPENS TO BE MY SHOW!  
IM YUI SUZUMIYA!!!!

Edward: .......Never heard of it.

Shiki: Me nether.

Me: You now what? GET OFF MY STAGE!!!

Nat: No wait! I want to ask Edward some questions first!

Chairman: Oh yes, I want to ask something too!! Edward, do you wear gliter make-up?!

Edward: .........Noooooo........

Me: FINE!! The night class and Zero-san can ask a few questions now hurry up!!

Zero: Yeah, one thing. What kind of vampire sparkles in the sunlight?!?!

Edward: Im a different kind of vampire.......

Nat: Edwards a BEDAZZLER KIND OF VAMPIRE!!!

Edward: IM NOT A BEDAZZLER VAMPIRE!! IM JUST DIFFERENT!!

Rima: Whats a "bedazzler"?

Ruka: Its a machine that puts sparkles on clothes, furniture etc.

Ichijo: Oh, I bet Kaname-sama would look so pretty with his shcool uniform all bedazzled!!

Ruka: I WILL DO IT!! I WILL MAKE KANAME-SAMA LOOK PRETTY WITH THE BEDAZZLER!!!!

Aidou: .......Kaname-sama is going to slap me.....*.*

Kain: For sure.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Kaname at the cross academy~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

*Kaname watching the interview show*

Ruka on the T.V: "I WILL MAKE KANAME-SAMA LOOK PRETTY WITH THE BEDAZZLER!!!!"

Kaname: Not even in your dreams....... Everyone is behaving badly.....I guess I will have to slap Aidou for everyones actions......hahaha.....ahem....I wonder if Yuki would like a bedazzler.....

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~back at the interview studio~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Nat: Then Edwrad is a daimond vampire!!

Edward: NO IM NOT!!

Nat: A gold mine vampire?!?!

Edward: NO!!!

Nat: ........I got it!!! .......SUGAR-GLAZED DONUT VAMPIRE!!!

Zero: HAHAHA!! *cough* Hahahehe, that would explain the sparkles.....*cough*

Rima: No, he is a crystal rock coated pocky.

Ichijo: No, hes rock candy!!

Chairman: Hmmmm, I LOVE sugar-glazed donuts......

Me: Okay, okay, we get it!! Edward is a vampire from *Kay jewelers! Now moving on.

Rima: Pocky is the best.

Me: Whaterver! Anyways, so Edward what do you think about other vampires?!

Edward: ......THESE VAMPIRE ARE MEAN!!

Zero: Oh, suck it up! Be a man!!

Edward: Im a vampire.

Zero: ......idiots.....

Me: Oh no!! Look at the time!! Im so sorry every one but our time is up!! Thank you very much everyone for being here today on my show!! Next time, we are going to have some new guests on the show!

Chairman: Are they going to be vampire too?!?!

Me: Well, I was sorta gonna interview some characters from a nother anime show, why do you ask Cross-san?

Chairman: Its just that I really liked being here!!! I had SOOOOOO much fun!!! Infact, I had so much fun, Im going to sing the "F.U.N" song!! Here we go!! "F. is for friends who do stuff together! U. is for you and m-

Me: Okay, hehe....heh yes, I might do another show with the cast of vampire knight.....I might even do a crossover...thats is if the viewers of the show want me too! I think next time I might just do a interview of Kaname-sama and the night class....I kinda like playing jokes on Kaname-sama.  
And I would LOVE to see Aidou-senpai get another "make over"!! Well, until next time everybody!! Once again thank you!! And Keep watching the show cuz I will be doing a crossover with the cast of Vampire knight and another anime!! Alright! LATER!!

Everyone: Bye! Later! Whatever..... KANAME-SAMA IS GOING TO SLAP ME!!! .....I love pocky. "N. is for anywhere and anytime at all!!

Edward: .......Weres Bella?......

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Hello everyone! We are in the backstage right now as we see our guests leave!

Me: Okay bye everybody! Come back soon!!

Chairman: Oh, we will Yui-chan!!~

Me: .......Not you....

Chairman: What?~

Me: Nothing~!

Ichijo: Oh look, that must be Kaname-Sama right about now!

Aidou: What?! Kaname-sama is driving us back home?!?

Kain: Well, he was the only one who could come and pick us up after the interview was over.

Zero: Great, now we are all going to crash knowing how Kuran drives.....

Kaname: Hello eveyone, its so good to see you all again! I heard that you like making fun of me, Suzumiya-san.

Me: Hehe....were ever did you hear that Kaname-sama? Hehe...hehe...Kaname-sama, I was wondering if you would like to come back to the show agian some other day?!

Kaname: Hmm.....depends, what will we be doing?

Me: Oh, nothing really, just talking, asking questions,.......putting make-up on you and then taking a picture.....

Kaname: What was that Suzumiya-san?

Me: Oh, and of coures Yuki-chan will be here!!

Zero: Can we please go now?!?!

Me: Okay, Bye Eveyone!! .....*turns around and see camera man* .....Who the hell told you to keep filming!  
You know what? GET BACK HERE!!! *starts runing after camera man*

Camera man: *panting* This....is what happens....when T.V hosts go crazy.

Me: I AM NOT CRAZY!!!!!

Nat: ......where did the sugar-glazed vampire go?......I was starting to get hungry.....

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________


End file.
